The invention describes a production method for portable data carriers.
Conventional portable data carriers, such as e.g. chip cards, credit cards, SIM cards, etc., are produced by means of an injection-molding or lamination method. Before starting the production of data carriers, machines, tools, utilized materials and components must be coordinated with each other. As a rule, this is very cost-intensive and time-consuming.
The great disadvantage is that the production method of portable data carriers cannot be adjusted flexibly to e.g. different electronic components, such as e.g. display elements, without having to effect a time-consuming and cost-intensive adaptation of tools and materials. Further, this makes fast response times to customer requirements or changes of the dimensions of components from suppliers impossible.